Snowflakes
by Susan Drakian
Summary: Jack meets a girl named Eve who can see him and has an unusually high amount of belief similar to her cousin jamies. As romance blossoms and a new threat creeps up will they be able to handle both? I suck at summaring this one, Rating may go up in the future. Title may change too if I can think of a better name.


**Authors note: I do not own Rise of the guardians. Or the song used. I just saw the movie Saturday and I've been obsessed ever since I adore it. I got the idea for this about half way through the film and I just had to write it. I'm going to see it again next Saturday. PS: The idea for the song Eve sings came from theobsessor11294 on you tube. She did a Once upon a December jack video that I adore. And thought it would go perfectly with this story. So I don't take credit for that. If you haven't seen that vid stop reading right now and watch it. The song she hums why dancing is sugar plum fairy from The nutcracker suite. **

**Please leave a comment. I'm really nervous about how this one turns out and any feedback would be fantastic. I am never sure how to begin a story my first chapters always seem to be a bit off and I can never place why. I hope you like it anyway. It gets better.**

* * *

Jack Frost flew through the sky riding the cold wind. He closed his eyes and gave a twirl in the air a playful smile gracing his lips hiding thoughts full of mischievous ideas. He only opened his eyes when he felt himself get closer to a familiar town. He had been coming there for years.

Diving down with a purpose he headed for Jamie's house, a boy who became the first one to believe in him since then he decided to visit every few months to see how he was doing. As it was December he would be there for a while.

As he approached he saw a group of kids playing ball in front of his house. Grinning he formed a snowball in his hand, blew lightly on it and threw it with precision at the face of Cupcake one of Jamie's friends causing her to look up with a smile. The others looked up as well and he twirled his staff and caused a thick layer of snow to start covering the ground.

"Jack's back!"

"Get him!"

"Hey now wait just a minute! Let's not be to hasty, I don't see how this I fa-" He was cut off as five snow balls headed his direction. He laughed and dodged one after the other and used his staff to send the snowballs flying back to their original owners who screamed and playfully ducked behind snow covered hedges and ice cold trees, Jamie even ducked under the porch.

"Gotcha" He grinned and flew down, the second he touched down he was swarmed and a whole new snowball game started. He spent the rest of the day playing with the kids.

As they day dragged on they had five snow fights, built a family of snowmen, and made snow angles. As the sun started to set it stained the snow in reds, pinks, and the most wondrous shades of purple, more and more purple started to appear the lower the sun became.

Jack had always liked to watch the day turn to night and night into day. There was such a stark contrast between the two it was almost surreal. He spent a lot of time comparing his snow covered surroundings during the day, and at night. As well as the transitions and it was never the same so he never got bored.

As the sun set the children started to leave one by one as their parents called them in for dinner until only he and Jamie remained. They lay out in the snow laying opposite each other and gazing up at the stars.

"What's it like now that you are a guardian?"

"Pretty much the same, the only difference is now I have to be ready at any moment to help in an emergency."

"Are you going to let us have a snow day tomorrow?"

"Of course! Winter break starts in a few days I think I can extend it to be a bit longer." He laughed putting his arms behind his head.

"Alright!" Jamie whooped.

"Jamie, Dinners ready, now get inside and warm up and eat something. I made your favorite Chicken noodle and hot chocolate."

"Yes! Thanks mom!" Jamie got up and went into the house. "See you later Jack!"

Jack waved his hand lazily and got up shooting up into the sky he let the wind carry him to a near by rooftop which he sat on leaning against his staff he watched the houses as the lights started to go out.

He got up excited knowing sandy would be there any moment and sure enough he didn't have to wait to long before waves of sand in various forms started to appear. Flying up he ran his fingers through some of the sand laughing as he went to greet sandy when he heard something carried by his wind that made him give pause.

_Dancing bears Painted wings…_

_Things I almost remember, _

_And a song someone sings once upon a December_

He stayed frozen in midair letting the melody fill his ears he closed his eyes the wind around him picking up as he tried locating the source.

_Someone holds me safe and warm, _

_Horses prance through a silver storm, _

_Figures dancing gracefully, _

_Across my memory, _

The voice was soft and melodic rising and falling like the breaths of the very wind he rode. He was so entranced by the sound that he didn't notice sandy now floating beside him a knowing smile on his face as he stayed back to watch the winter spirit turn his head this way and that to try to pin point the noise.

The sound now came in soft hums carrying the same rhythm and tune before aaaa noises rose and fell, singing without words. That's when Jack pin pointed the source and darted off toward the park. Snow and ice coating the poles, benches and fountains as he past circling the park once he got there. Sandy followed but stayed a distance to watch the whole thing play out.

_Someone holds me safe and warm, _

_Horses prance through a silver storm, _

Jack flew closer so he could see the teenage girl better. From where he was up high he could only see that she wore a midnight blue dress with black roses embroidered by hand on it, the dress went to her feet which like his were bare, her toes curled in the snow as she sang and sketched on a piece of paper. Her skin was white as a snowflake her skin seemed to shimmer in the moonlight like one as well. she had raven hair that was French braided in two separate plaits that fell over her shoulders and were as long as her waist. the ends tied with ribbons of the same midnight blue color of her dress.

_Figures dancing gracefully, _

_Across my memory,_

Now that he was closer, and perched on the branch closest to the ground beside her. He could see she was drawing. _Sandy? _He thought squinting his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things. It was a picture of sandy, right down to the way he talked with sand pictures above his head. _How does she know what he looks like? Does she believe? Has she seen him?_

_Far away, long ago_

_Things I yearn to remember _

_And a song someone sings _

_Once upon a December_

Jack leaned more against his staff. Frost covered the branch and tree he stood in as well as crept up the bench that the girl sat on, but the cold didn't seem to bother her any.

_And a song someone sings.. _

_Once upon a December.. _

He almost felt sad when he stopped singing and continued to watch her. Sandy just smiled and disappeared to continue to give dreams to the children, leaving jack by himself. (Not that jack had noticed Sandy the whole time this was going on, so he thought it would be a good idea to leave before Jack realized someone had witnessed his captivation. A smile on his lips as he took off to create the world of dreams.)

The girl he did not know the name of set down her pad and pencil and stretched herself before she turned her head upwards to gaze up at the moon. Which looked the way it did the night Jack woke up from the frozen lake.

He inched a bit closer so he nearly fell off the branch he was precariously perched upon.

"It's a wonderful night isn't it? So cold, looks like it will be a full moon this Christmas." The girl said so softly Jack almost didn't hear it.

There was a soft mew of a reply and a soft black kitten poked out from the folds of her dress who she then picked up and stood up spinning. Jack watched still entranced as she started to dance in the snow around the fountain her feet making complex footwork he didn't recognize.

She hummed soft bars as she moved a familiar jingle he couldn't quite place.

He didn't know how long he sat on his branch and watched the girl dance various dances and humming numerous tunes. He was frozen to the spot and it shocked him when she looked right at him blue eyes meeting a clear Lilac as she got her pad and paper and gave a soft shy smile and darted off.

_She looked right at me…Did she see me? Like she sees the sandman? Does she see us? _

He took off into the air and flew in the direction the girl went but there was no sign of her. Frustrated he growled to himself and took off toward the north pole. If anyone had answers North would.

* * *

He moved fairly quickly the wind wiping around him as conflicted as his emotions were. When he arrived at the shop his wind slammed the doors open and several elves got caught in it, they laughed and ran around once they landed, toys frosted over.

"Jack!" North cried seeing everything around him start to freeze. "How are you this evening. What can I do for you?" He boomed his words heavy with his Russian accent.

"I'm…fine and you can give me some answers."

"What is it you wish to know?"

"I thought only children who believed could see us?"

North looked up from the design he and the yeti's were working on his expression confused.

Jack launched into an explanation about his "encounter" with the teenager. As he went on North's confused expression turned into an amused expression.

"She looked right at me." Jack finished

"Ah! You've met Eve we were beginning to wonder if you two would ever meet."

"Eve?" Jack questioned a fluttery feeling occurred in his stomach but he ignored it.

"Yes, She has always been a very strong believer. And makes the best cookies, I look forward to her house every year. She holds the record for the nice list, quite opposite of you infact.

Jack smirked and walked around with his staff on his shoulders very laid back he was quite proud of holding the record for the naughty list.

"So she sees us?"

"Yes she sees us, well to be more clear she first saw sandy. She caught him when she was four and asked politely for him to give good dreams to her sick friend first. She has a big heart always puts others before herself. Which was how she met me. She convinced sandy to let her stay awake so she could catch me and convince me to give her gifts to one of her naughty neighbors." North smiled at the memory. "Good kid."

Jack stopped paying attention watching two elves fighting over a cookie the bells on their heads jingling loudly and quickly. _Eve huh._ he thought to himself already planning on seeing her again, and talking to her this time.


End file.
